


Virgin Territory

by TheNaughtyVirgin, VelvetPaw



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Praise Kink, Set during Tyler’s rookie year in Dallas, Size Kink, Virginity, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: After an overheard conversation, Tyler and Jamie make some startling discoveries about their respective sexualities. One thing leads to another, and they decide to explore some virgin territory, together.Tyler let go of Jamie’s hand with a small squeeze to lay it in the middle of Jamie’s chest, right where he could feel his heart thumping. “I’ll, uh…confess,” Tyler began, voice lowered, “That I’ve been having thoughts about you too, Jamie. But, uh, mine involvedmuch morethan blowies and handies.” A bright pink flush bloomed on Tyler’s high cheekbones, and Jamie found himself deeply turned on by it. Tyler looked so innocent and coy when he blushed like that, all rosy along the sharp edges of his face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnicornBenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornBenn/gifts).



> We’re back, everyone!!! :) With a _very_ special story this time, a story that I’ve wanted to write for forever; Tyler and Jamie’s first time. When they were both still all baby-faced and discovering their sexualities, the blossoming of their love story! This story means so much to me, and I hope that you all enjoy our work. I have to thank Velvet for inspiring me, as always. She keeps on saying that this story is my whole vision and idea, but without her, I feel like it would lack so much colour and spice. Thank you so much, my darling friend, love you! <3
> 
> Speaking of friends, I’m dedicating this story to a very precious person who brightens my days with her humour and her passion for everything Bennguin. This story is for you, J, and I hope that you adore every bit of it. I know that you adore imagining how Tyler and Jamie’s first time went, so this is my contribution to your fantasies. I cherish our friendship, and I can’t wait to hear your thoughts! *hugs* Love you so much, henny! *says with Mother Ru’s voice* ;)

Jamie smiled as he watched Tyler sit at the counter. Tyler was all bright smiles, dimples flashing in those baby cheeks. It had been a few months since Tyler had first stepped foot in Dallas, and Jamie simply couldn’t get enough of him. Unless they were with the team, they usually ended up in either Tyler or Jamie’s apartment to hang out and spend time together. There was just _something_ about Tyler that drew Jamie in. They never tired of one another, and sometimes, when they were sitting close to one another on the couch, Tyler would let his hands wander to softly pat Jamie’s thigh or to squeeze his knee. It all drove Jamie mad, and he wondered if Tyler felt the same way. It was hard to mistake the glimmer sparkling in his golden brown eyes as he was looking at him right now.

“Smells good, Benny! What are you cooking for me tonight?” Tyler asked, bouncing a bit on the stool he was sitting on.

“Uh,” Jamie muttered, blinking, distracted by the way Tyler licked his lips. His lips looked like rose petals, and Jamie had more than once been distracted by the way his tongue darted to wet them anytime he felt cheeky. “Steaks, potatoes, and carrots, nothing too fancy,” Jamie answered, turning around to check on the steaks in the oven.

“I’m sure it’ll be great. I’m starving, and it smells delicious!” Tyler sighed happily. He let his eyes rake over Jamie’s broad shoulders and back, loving how Jamie’s black t-shirt strained against the massive muscles. His hockey plumped bubble butt looked absolutely amazing even in those terrible basketball shorts he was wearing as he bent over to check on the steaks. Jamie trained as hard as any pro athlete and combined with his already fine natural assets, the result was frankly ridiculous. It honestly made Tyler a bit envious. He was all strength and power, built like a stallion, and that was one of the many things that made Tyler melt for Jamie.

Lost in his contemplation of Jamie’s many charms, he rested his chin in the palm of his hand, staring dreamily at the object of his affection. He was startled out of his reverie when his phone vibrated in his pants’ pocket. “Oh, shit! Someone’s calling me!” Tyler yelped, pulling his phone out and checking the caller: Brownie. Tyler’s heart filled with joy like it always did when he received a call from his best friend. “Be right back, Jame!”

He answered the call as he walked toward the den for more privacy. “Hey, Brownie! What’s up, bud?” Tyler asked, smiling as if Brownie was there in front of him.

Jamie was left alone in the kitchen, and weirdly enough, he felt a bit of jealousy tug at his heart that Tyler ditched him to talk to another guy on the phone. It was _their_ dinner night, and usually, they were unbothered for the whole evening. Tyler often texted people when they called him, telling them that he would call them later. Jamie hated to admit it, but he thought of their little weekly dinners as a kind of date. He knew Brownie was Tyler’s best friend and that they were close despite the distance but couldn’t this conversation wait for another time? How important could it really be?

As Jamie flipped the cooked carrots in butter in the pan, he redirected his thoughts to something more pleasant, namely the fantasies that had been haunting him for months. He had tried hard not to look too much at Tyler when they were in the locker room, but his eyes kept being drawn to all of his ivory flesh, glowing with perspiration after a game. The sight of Tyler sauntering around the locker room wearing only a jock that left his ass bare had been his go-to spankbank material for a while now. That pert ass, all round and tightly muscled, had rocked Jamie’s world. Once when Tyler caught him staring, he’d shot Jamie the naughtiest of looks, like he knew _exactly_ what it was doing to him. It had left Jamie an aroused and confused mess. Jamie had never felt such a strong attraction toward anyone before, and it was fucking with his mind. To top it all off, it was a _guy_ that was making Jamie feel that way. He was so fucked!

Jamie pulled the potatoes from the stove and drained the water from the pot into the sink. The timer on the oven dinged, and Jamie took the steaks out of the broiler. He placed them on the counter, alongside the potatoes, and carrots. Tyler was obviously still talking with Brownie, and Jamie refused to feel guilty that he needed to interrupt the call to tell Tyler that dinner was ready. Jamie made his way toward the den, and the closer he got, the more he could make out the conversation between Tyler and his friend. Tyler had his back turned to the door, sitting in one of Jamie’s big leather armchairs.

“He won’t hear me right now, he’s cooking, but Brownie, I got to tell you; he is _hot_. You’ve seen the pics I’ve sent you!” Tyler whispered. 

_Wait, what? Pictures? What pictures?_ Jamie thought, a bit scandalized. Of course, Tyler was always on his phone, but he had no idea he was sneaking pictures like a stalker. Despite himself, he felt something hot and lusty mixed with a fair deal of pride bloom in his stomach. Jamie hated the way he looked and worried that no matter how much training he did, he’d always be chubby and ridiculous, but to hear someone as gorgeous as Tyler say that he was _hot_ did things to his ego.

“Fuck, Brownie! I know, he’s totally my type. Big, tall, dark…a fucking stud!” There was a pause and then a giggle, “Yeah, I’ve only seen glimpses of it in the locker room, you know how it is, hubby, but he’s definitely packing.” Jamie almost choked on his own saliva. First, Tyler had called Brownie _hubby_ , and Jamie didn’t like that in the least, but then he’d said something about the size of Jamie’s dick. Holy hell! Jamie felt heat rush to his cheeks.

“Yeah, I know. But I don’t know if I should tell him, Brownie. He… I… I don’t think he’s into guys. He’s straighter than a nail,” Tyler sighed sadly, visibly sagging in the armchair, making the leather creak. “I know, I know, he’s always looking at me all intense and everything, but who knows, he probably just thinks I’m…a pathetic little twink crushing on his captain.” Jamie blinked in confusion, all dumbfounded. A twink? That definitely meant Tyler was gay, right? Twinks were smaller guys who liked bigger guys. Guys like...Jamie?

“Aww, Brownie,” Tyler sighed, almost seductively. “You really think I should tell him? I’m a bit nervous.” There was a long pause and then, Tyler hummed, in a much deeper tone than usual, “Thanks, you always reassure me. Next time I see you, I definitely owe you a blow job, hubby. I’ve missed you, you know.”

Tyler listened for a minute. “Yes, Brownie, despite _him_ , I still want you.” Another pause. “Yeah, wanna be your good boy. It’s been too long.” The jealousy and low-key arousal mixed uncomfortably within Jamie. The feeling was almost unbearable, thudding in his head and churning in his stomach, and he realized that his hands had curled into tight fists at his sides. The thought of Tyler on his knees in front of him, wanting to be a _good boy_ , just stole his breath, and Jamie couldn’t contain his sharp intake of breath when Tyler added, in a drawl, “Wanna get my mouth all over your dick, hubby.”

At Jamie’s gasp, Tyler whipped around to see him standing in the doorway, looking shocked and pale. His hands were fisted tightly at his sides, and Tyler could only assume it was in anger at what he’d heard.

“Oh, fuck, Brownie. I’ve gotta go. Jamie just, I think he overheard,” Tyler winced as Jamie spun on his heel and left the room. “I’ve gotta go. Bye.” He hung up before Brownie could ask any questions but then just sat there for a long moment not sure what do. Should he apologize? Or maybe it would be better if he just left and waited to explain until Jamie was calmer? Maybe...his thoughts circled chaotically, leaving him unsure how best to handle this.

After a long moment of thought, Tyler decided he couldn’t just leave without apologizing. Jamie was his friend as well as his captain, and he deserved an explanation if he was willing to listen. Decision made, Tyler made his way to the kitchen where Jamie was fiddling around with the pots and pans on the stove.

“Jamie, I can explain,” Tyler started. Jamie’s back stiffened at his voice, but he didn’t turn. “I’m sorry you had to find out that way. I’ve been meaning to tell you, but believe it or not, it’s just not that easy to come out to people. I was waiting for the perfect time, or at least a better time, to tell you.” Tyler sighed heavily. “And I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I promise I’ll do my best to keep my crush to myself because the last thing I want is to make you…”

Jamie turning to face him caused his words to die unspoken. “You have a crush? On me?” Jamie’s voice was an odd mix of confusion and curiosity.

“Oh, um, maybe you didn’t hear that? Well, fuck, that’s awkward then, isn’t it?” Tyler scrubbed his hand along the back of his neck and stared fiercely at the floor tiles for a moment. “So, I guess, I kind of think you’re hot, but, like, I know you’re straight and I’d never...I mean, I don’t look or anything in the locker room, and I don’t want this to be weird.” Tyler babbled trying to find words to reassure his straight captain that he wouldn’t be staring at his junk in the locker room showers.

“So, you, like, _like_ me?” It took a moment for the hopeful note in Jamie’s voice to register.

“Yeah? I guess.” Tyler’s tone was tentatively hopeful.

“Because ever since you got here, I’ve been having these thoughts and feeling… I’ve been wondering if, maybe,” Jamie’s face was flaming, and his stutter was starting to show. He muttered something too low for Tyler to catch.

“I’m sorry? I didn’t hear that last.”

Jamie looked up through his dark lashes before staring intently at the floor. “I’ve been wondering if, maybeI’mnottotallystraight.” It took Tyler a moment to decipher to the tail end of that sentence.

“Oh, well! That’s, uh, interesting.” Tyler wondered if he looked as dumbfounded as he sounded. “And you’ve been having, thoughts? About me?”

Jamie nodded after another peek at Tyler.

A smile gradually bloomed across Tyler’s face. “So let me get this straight. Uh, not straight!” Tyler choked back a giggle at his pun. “I mean, let me clarify. You aren’t angry about me being gay?”

“No, of course not, Tyler! Even if, no matter what, I’d still support you in whatever way. I mean, if you want my backing as the captain or…” Tyler waved a hand cutting off Jamie’s fervent babble.

“Great, so, not angry. That’s good. So, now maybe, we should talk about your feelings? About me?” Tyler gulped audibly, and Jamie looked a little nauseous about having to talk about “feelings”.

Jamie shifted uncomfortably. He rolled his neck, cracking his vertebrae, and stared at the ceiling for a long moment as he tried to come up with a good reason not to have this discussion. The jab of a pan handle into his back as he shifted again gave him the perfect out. “Maybe we should sit down and eat first? Dinner is ready which is what I came to the den to tell you.”

Tyler wasn’t sure he’d be able to eat anything with the way his stomach was churning, but he was willing to try if it would settle Jamie down. “Okay, sure, let’s eat first.”

Jamie flashed him a brilliant grin, the smile lighting up his whole face. “Great. Let me just serve this up, and we can take our plates to the table.” Working quickly, Jamie plated up the steak and sides, and they settled across from each other at the small table in the breakfast nook.

Tyler cut a small bite and popped it into his mouth just so it would look like he was eating. The savory steak, cooked a perfect medium, practically melted on his tongue; it was so tender and juicy. “Oh my God, Jamie! This is delicious,” Tyler moaned around a second bite.

Jamie rolled his eyes fondly. “You’re only saying that so that I’ll cook for you again.”

“Nuh-uh,” Tyler disagreed around a mouthful of potatoes. “It’s good!” Hockey player appetites had them both finishing their food in rapid order, and it wasn’t long before they were putting their plates in the dishwasher.

“Den?” Jamie suggested. Tyler followed him down the hall and plopped on the oversized sofa as Jamie flipped the tv on to a cooking competition show. Jamie settled on the sofa closer to Tyler than ever before, so Tyler considered that a good sign.

They watched and made snarky comments for a couple episodes before Tyler finally decided they needed to finish their conversation. He grabbed the remote and hit the mute button, gaining Jamie’s full attention.

Tyler decided to take the bull by the horns and just tackle the topic head on. “So, you’ve had thoughts about me? Having sex with me?”

Jamie’s blush was immediate and epic. “Well, maybe, but not like...” He sounded a bit traumatized. “I mean, I don’t even know, I’ve never done, I wouldn’t…” Jamie sounded like Tyler was accusing him of being a pervert who needed to apologize. Tyler couldn’t help giggling just a little.

“Jamie! It’s okay if you have. Had thoughts about me.” Tyler grinned at his flustered friend. “You’ve certainly starred in plenty of my fantasies.”

“I have? Really?” Jamie was so honestly surprised, Tyler couldn’t help the fond feeling growing in chest at this ridiculous man.

“Yeah, Jame. I’ve wanted you for a while now.”

“Oh! Well, that’s good, probably?” Jamie still looked and sounded completely off-balance.

“It is if you feel the same way about me.” Tyler reached out to tentatively run his finger over the back of Jamie’s hand. Jamie’s hand spasmed but then relaxed as Tyler continued to lightly stroke each finger in turn. “So, if you haven’t been thinking about having sex with me, what were you thinking about?”

Jamie groaned and leaned his head back against the sofa padding. “Well, I mean, I was thinking about blow jobs and stuff, but I’ve never, with a man, and I can’t even imagine what or how.” Jamie’s voice cut off with a huge sigh. “You probably think I’m a total idiot.”

“Never, Jamie.” Tyler wrapped his fingers around Jamie’s and squeezed. Jamie squeezed back, so Tyler continued to hold on. “ _I’ve_ never actually either, you know.”

Jamie fixed him with a disbelieving glare. “I heard you offering to go down on Brownie, Tyler.”

“Well, okay, I’ve given blowies and handies before, but never had, you know, full-on penetrative sex before.” They sat in silence contemplating that revelation for a while. Taking a deep breath, Tyler decided to lay all his cards on the table. “But I would try it, with the right guy.” He turned his head so he could better gauge Jamie’s reaction.

“And, I’m the right guy?” Jamie said tentatively.

“You probably could be, if you wanted to?” Tyler whispered, looking at Jamie from underneath his lashes and biting on his lip coquettishly. Jamie’s eyes got wide, and he sucked in a deep breath. He opened his mouth to speak and closed it again.

Tyler let go of Jamie’s hand with a small squeeze to lay it in the middle of Jamie’s chest, right where he could feel his heart thumping. “I’ll, uh…confess,” Tyler began, voice lowered, “That I’ve been having thoughts about you too, Jamie. But, uh, mine involved _much more_ than blowies and handies.” A bright pink flush bloomed on Tyler’s high cheekbones, and Jamie found himself deeply turned on by it. Tyler looked so innocent and coy when he blushed like that, all rosy along the sharp edges of his face. A seductive light danced in his beautiful eyes, and Jamie’s heart started pounding as Tyler leaned closer and added, “Been thinking about all of you, Jamie. I’ve never had anal sex before, but I’ve watched, um, lots of gay porn, and uh…” Tyler faltered, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. 

“Go on,” Jamie found himself saying, breathless.

“I’ve found myself wanting to...be fucked, and you’re the guy who’s been doing the fucking in my every fantasy for months.” Tyler hummed, leaning so close that he could smell Jamie’s musky cologne. Jamie smelled like pure male, and Tyler wanted to let him take everything. “You’re so fucking hot, Jamie. You just… You make me feel wild.” Tyler confessed, licking his lips. Jamie’s dumbfounded look had been replaced by something dark and smug, lush red lips slightly parted.

“Fuck, Tyler!” Jamie exclaimed. “I-I want to fuck you too. Catching glimpses of your ass in the locker room led to a lot of colder-than-usual showers,” Jamie growled, and to his delight, Tyler ducked his head at his confession, blushing even harder. Jamie surprised himself with the dirtiness of his words, but the possibility of having what he thought was unattainable made him bold; he was rock hard in his shorts, and he wanted _everything_. He wanted to… He wanted… 

Jamie could wait no longer, he grabbed Tyler’s face between his hands and kissed him deeply, full of longing and lust. Tyler’s lips felt so soft against his own, and Jamie loved the way Tyler yielded so beautifully, opening his lips in invitation. Tyler moaned into the kiss, and his hands grasped the back of Jamie’s shirt, clearly as turned on as he was.

“Nice,” Tyler rasped when they broke for air, resting their foreheads against one another. “You sure know how to kiss.” Tyler chuckled. “You’ve got the sexiest lips I’ve ever seen. And they feel even better than I imagined.” Jamie smiled timidly in answer. No one had ever said anything like that to him before, and it left a strange fluttery feeling in his gut. He had trouble getting his head around all of Tyler’s praise. Was he truly _that_ hot or was Tyler exaggerating? Tyler made it sound as if he was the sexiest guy in the world.

Tyler moved closer and settled his hands on Jamie’s neck. He could sense that Jamie was thinking too much, a little frown forming on his heavy brow. “I mean what I say. Been wanting you so much. Can I, uh, see…you?” Tyler asked as he let his hands travel down Jamie’s powerful chest and further down still to rest at the waistband of his baggy shorts. Tyler looked up from underneath his lashes and noticed how Jamie’s big brown eyes had darkened to an inky black.

Tyler’s eyes raked back down to take in Jamie’s positively massive bulge, the material of his shorts straining against his crotch. Fuck, he truly hid a treasure between those thick thighs! Tyler felt tendrils of delicious shame lodge in his chest as he remembered Brownie calling him a size queen. He couldn’t deny it; he totally was a sucker for big guys with huge cocks—guys like Jamie. His hands itched to pull Jamie’s shorts down.

Jamie swallowed hard; a mix of anticipation, desire and nerves made him hesitate briefly. “Y-yeah, go ahead, Seggy,” Jamie stuttered, even as he clutched the hem of his shirt tightly. He had heard Tyler on the phone saying that he had caught glimpses of his cock before, but he was still nervous about Tyler seeing him—focusing on him—while he was naked. He was _big_. Tyler might have seen guys with big dicks in porn, but it was different up close and personal. Maybe Tyler would take one look and decide he didn’t want that up his ass? Maybe it really was too big for Tyler’s first time? Jamie bit his lip nervously.

Tyler looked so bashful, his too big ears the most alluring shade of rose, as Jamie finally released his hold and let Tyler lower his waistband. Jamie lifted his ass from the couch when Tyler tugged his basketball shorts and underwear down Jamie’s legs all in one go, freeing his outrageously hard cock. His cock sprang out, twitching as the cold air hit it.

“Oh!” Tyler gasped, his eyebrows shooting up his forehead, his eyes widening, and his jaw dropping ever so slightly. Tyler had the most stunned expression on his face, and the way he shook his head in disbelief left Jamie a nervous wreck. Jamie moved his hands as if to cover himself, but Tyler batted them away.

“Oh, wow, Jame! Holy shit, I think I’m jealous.” Tyler was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. Big was an understatement; Jamie’s cock was easily eight inches long, and it was extra thick. It was gorgeous and perfectly formed. The skin was flushed red with veins prominent on the underside, and a thin foreskin barely covered the wide cockhead. Jamie’s hefty balls were the perfect complement to that impressive rod of a cock. Tyler wanted to cup them in his palm and suck Jamie’s dick like his life depended on it.

“Now I understand why they call you ‘Chubbs,’” Tyler giggled cheekily, “So big. Hung like a stallion.” Tyler’s voice sounded all soft and amazed, and it sent a bolt of pride right through Jamie. Tyler’s praise was terribly raunchy and being compared to a stallion made Jamie sweat, but fuck did he love it! Tyler was stroking his ego, and for once in his life, Jamie truly felt hot. On impulse, Jamie grabbed Tyler’s wrist, enclosing it with his hand, and directed Tyler’s hand toward his erection. “Touch me, Ty. Want you too.”

“Fuck yeah, Jamie!” Tyler didn’t need more incentive to wrap his hand around Jamie’s girth and feel all of that silky soft skin. As soon as he began a pumping motion, Jamie gasped sharply. He looked so flustered, huffing and tensing, and Tyler found it so sexy. He loved the power he had over Jamie and how he could reduce such a strong man to a quivering mess with just a few strokes of his hand.

Tyler squeezed his fist tighter like he himself enjoyed when he jerked off. Jamie’s fat cock blurted a drop of precome in the sparse dusting of black pubic hair on his groin. “God, Jamie,” Tyler moaned, “Can I suck you off? Want to stuff my mouth full of your cock.” Tyler’s own cock was pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his jeans, and he was thirsty! He wanted to get his mouth all over Jamie’s dick; choke on it like the slut he was for Jamie.

Jamie groaned, seriously turned on by Tyler’s words. “Fuck, Ty! Can you hear yourself?” Jamie asked, a bit scandalized. “You’re absolutely shameless.” Tyler smiled impishly and looked at Jamie with hope in his eyes. “Yeah, you can suck me off. Bet your pretty lips will look perfect stretched around my dick.” Jamie couldn’t keep the words to himself; Tyler’s dirty talk encouraged him to do the same.

Remembering Tyler’s words on the phone, Jamie couldn’t resist asking, “Will you be my good boy and get on your knees for me?”

Tyler shivered but nodded immediately. “If that’s what you want, I can be a _very_ good boy.” He let go of Jamie’s cock to bury his hands in Jamie’s thick mane of shoulder length black hair and crush his lips against his. The kiss was full of tongue, messy and needy. Tyler gently bit on Jamie’s generous bottom lip and tugged on it before Jamie broke the heated embrace. “Wanna see you too, Ty. Get naked for me?”

Standing on wobbly legs, he undressed with Jamie’s penetrating eyes on him the whole time. He was eager, throwing everything on the floor, but he hesitated a bit before lowering his jeans since he knew his dick was nowhere near as big and gorgeous as Jamie’s.

“Damn, you’re sexy, Tyler,” Jamie blurted as the sight of Tyler stripping had its inevitable effect; his erection demanded attention. Almost without thought, Jamie idly started to jerk off. Tyler was sculpted like a Greek god, seemingly cut right out of marble, and Jamie wanted to kiss every inch of him. Jamie hardly thought it possible, but he was even sexier than he’d been in Jamie’s fantasies; all slender muscles, perky candy pink nipples, and tempting, hard abs.

“Show me, Ty. Wanna see all of you. Wanna know what you look like when you’re hard.” Tyler’s eyes bounced between Jamie’s large hand wrapped around his equally large cock and his handsome face. Seeing how Jamie was affected by his body to the point of being unable to resist jerking off was a powerful turn on for Tyler. But it was Jamie’s expression, curious and lusty, that finally convinced Tyler to pop the button and lower his zipper before sliding the jeans down his legs.

Jamie had never really thought about sucking another man’s cock, but Tyler was a pure feast, and Jamie felt like he was starving. The golden happy trail disappeared before it hit his groin, leaving the focus on Tyler’s erect cock. It wasn’t big or thick, but instead slender and veiny underneath the porcelain skin that arousal had turned pink. His cock was flawless just like the rest of him.

“Turn around for me, wanna see your ass too,” Jamie drawled.

Something hot and shivery slithered through Tyler at Jamie’s unwitting command. Tyler made a mental note: dominant Jamie giving him orders in the bedroom? Definitely a possibility to be explored at a later time.

Heat coiling in his stomach, Tyler turned around to present Jamie his ass. Unable to resist the naughty impulse, Tyler tilted his hips, pushing his ass out, reaching behind to cup his own cheeks and show off for Jamie. Tyler’s long fingers squeezed and kneaded, leaving faint red marks all over the pale skin. Jamie groaned, titillated and frustrated at the same time. “Move your hands, Ty. I want to see you,” Jamie instructed. Obediently, Tyler let his hands fall to his sides, giving Jamie the full view.

Tyler’s ass was plump like a peach—sweet, succulent, and biteable—and Jamie’s cheeks heated as he realized he was comparing Tyler, however unknowingly, to an emoji. Jamie’s strange fascination with his teammate had led him to explore a few gay porn sites, and he’d seen more than one scene of rimming. It had never really done much for him, but faced with Tyler’s plump ass, maybe he could kind of see the appeal.

Jamie spent a moment fantasizing about the noises Tyler might make if Jamie were to lean forward and put his mouth on him. Would he sob with pleasure? Eyes scrunched closed, mouth opened on a wet “o”, and hands fisting tight on the footstool in front of him?

Tyler arched his back and moaned, pulling Jamie out of his filthy thoughts. Tyler shot Jamie a steamy look over his shoulder and licked his lips the slightest bit, naughty tongue poking out. “Do you like what you’re seeing, Captain?” Tyler teased.

Tyler calling him _Captain_ in this context went straight to Jamie’s cock, and he had to grab the base firmly to ease the pressure. “Yeah, I very much like what I’m seeing, Seggy,” Jamie said, his normally soft voice all growly and deep, foreign even to his own ears. Tyler shuddered minutely which made Jamie brave enough to continue. “I want you on your knees, babe.” Tyler slid to his knees, right between Jamie’s thighs, looking delighted to be there.

“Come please your Captain,” Jamie ordered breathlessly.

“Oh, fuck, yeah!” Tyler leaned closer, moving his hands up Jamie’s thick thighs, against the grain of hair. He got so close that he could smell Jamie; the musk was strong, masculine, and alluring. Tyler leaned in and rubbed his cheek against Jamie’s shaft, inhaling deeply as he did.

Jamie was thrilled by Tyler’s blatant enjoyment. Tyler closed his eyes in bliss, straight eyebrows furrowed in the middle as he rubbed his baby soft cheek against Jamie’s cock; it truly seemed as if he was worshipping Jamie’s cock, almost a little obsessed with it even. Tyler directed the tip of Jamie’s cock down his cheek and over his chin, leaving streaks of precome glistening in its wake.

“Oh, God, Jamie! I love your cock so much,” Tyler hummed, “Want it everywhere; in my mouth, in my ass...” Jamie’s breath caught in his throat at Tyler’s admission.

“T-T-Tyler,” Jamie stuttered, to his utter shame. Before he could embarrass himself further, Tyler opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around Jamie’s cockhead. The way his pretty pink lips stretched around the mushroom-shaped head and his sharp cheeks hollowed when he sucked left Jamie a panting mess. Jamie’s hands fluttered uncertainly, one finally settling on the couch, gripping on the leather, while the other tangled in Tyler’s feathery soft curls. The pleasure was so intense!

Jamie’s cock jerked as Tyler sucked it deeper into the wet heat of his mouth. It wasn’t even halfway in, and Tyler’s golden eyes were already starting to tear up. Still, determination sparkled in Tyler’s eyes as he sucked Jamie to the back of this throat. Saliva slipped past his lips to trickle down his chin as he kept going, but he was eventually forced to pull back, choking and coughing.

“Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry, Jame,” Tyler said, voice sounding totally wrecked. He felt a bit ashamed for gagging like this, but Jamie’s cock was just so thick and long that there was no way he could take it all in without loads of practice, and even then, it might be impossible. Tyler felt Jamie’s reassuring hand cup his cheek and his thumb drift to caress the cleft in his chin. Jamie’s eyes were filled with worry as he looked down at Tyler.

“No, don’t be sorry, Ty. I should be the one apologizing. Are you ok, babe?” Both of Jamie’s hands went to grasp Tyler’s face, thumbs moving to stroke the tears away from the corners of his eyes. His light brown hair curled around his face in such an endearing way, and Jamie couldn’t resist spreading his other fingers to tangle in it. What a sweet babe Jamie had between his hands! Tyler was such a beauty, and he deserved only the best.

Tyler nodded and whispered, “Yeah, ’m ok.” Tyler’s mouth was opened slightly, full bottom lip shiny with spit, and the tip of his nose was bright red.

“You look so hot with your lips wrapped around my cock. But you don’t have to take all of me for it to feel good,” Jamie admonished gently, caressing Tyler’s cheekbones with his thumbs. “Maybe just concentrate on the head for now?” Jamie smiled fondly as he made the suggestion.

Tyler rubbed his cheek against Jamie’s palm, hiding his embarrassment. Being the one who’d actually done this before, you’d think that he’d have known better, but he’d been so excited to finally get Jamie’s dick in his mouth that he’d forgotten everything. “Yeah, of course, Jamie.” Leaning forward, he sucked the head of Jamie’s cock into his mouth, alternating gentle suction with teasing flicks of his tongue.

“Oh, fuck, Ty! That’s perfect,” Jamie praised. “That’s just. Oh, more of that!” Jamie’s hands fell away from Tyler’s face as he sagged back in enjoyment. He watched slack-jawed as Tyler continued to work his cock with increasing confidence and obvious pleasure, judging from the way he moaned around the mouthful of cock.

“Oh, God, Tyler. You were made for this. Look so good on your knees for me. Such a gorgeous little cocksucker, aren’t you?” Jamie’s half-lidded eyes flew open, appalled that he’d let that thought slip. “I’m sorry, Tyler! I didn’t mean. That was so rude! I’m,” Jamie’s voice trailed off as Tyler pulled back with a wet smack, and then applied the flat of his tongue to the underside of Jamie’s cock, licking it from root to tip as if it were a lollipop.

Tyler’s cheeks were flushed with heat, but a smirk lingered on his lips. “Jamie, don’t worry! I don’t have a problem with you talking dirty,” Tyler stared intently at Jamie’s hip as if it was the most fascinating part of his body. “I actually, kind of, like it?” Tyler tentatively glanced up to see how Jamie was taking his revelation.

Jamie gaped open-mouthed at Tyler for a moment, scarcely believing his good luck. He grabbed Tyler’s face in both hands and bent down to kiss him fiercely. “You really are too fucking perfect for words, aren’t you?”

Tyler grinned, pleasure and relief warring for dominance inside him. Not knowing what to say to that, Tyler opened his mouth and took Jamie’s shaft into his mouth again, using his hand around the base to hold it steady and allowing him to bob up and down. Tyler cupped Jamie’s hefty balls in his other hand, weighing and kneeding them. It made Jamie shiver, and Tyler figured that his sack was sensitive. Jamie groaned, all deep and masculine, and it sounded like music to Tyler’s ears.

“God, Tyler your mouth! It was like you were born to be on your knees. So good for me.” Jamie smiled softly down at the man in front of him, wrapping his fingers through his curls and cradling his head between his huge hands.

Tyler felt surrounded but oddly protected and cherished, too. His cock throbbed, and he pressed his erection against Jamie’s shin for some friction. The sensation of coarse hair against the sensitive skin had him humming around Jamie’s dick which in turn caused Jamie to hiss in a sharp breath. It was such a pleasurable loop that Tyler continued to rut against Jamie’s leg, humming and moaning his enjoyment. Jamie’s hands tightened in his hair and his hips started to rock gently, thrusting his cock through Tyler’s loose fist and deeper into his mouth.

“Fuck, Tyler! That feels so good!” Jamie’s abs contracted tightly as he fought not to move too much. “Love seeing your mouth wrapped around my dick, love knowing you’re getting off on it too. Pleasuring yourself on my leg because you just can’t wait; such a dirty boy, aren’t you?” Jamie sounded increasingly strained, his usual breathless voice sounding all raspy, as Tyler’s mouth pulled him closer and closer to the edge.

Tyler whimpered and rocked harder against Jamie’s leg. He looked up, his tawny eyes desperate and needy. Jamie couldn’t resist the urge to caress his hollowed cheek. “Gorgeous, Ty. Such a naughty. Dirty. Gorgeous. Boy.” Jamie’s balls drew up, and he patted frantically at Tyler’s hair and cheek. “Coming, Tyler!” Tyler bobbed lower, sucking hard on Jamie’s cock, obviously unwilling to pull off.

“Fu-uuck!” Jamie came with a harsh exclamation. Hot come spurted into Tyler’s greedy mouth before leaking out the corners of his lips. Tyler swallowed some of it down, Adam’s apple bobbing, and Jamie’s eyes nearly crossed with how filthy it was seeing Tyler drink his come. There was too much for him to swallow, however, and the rest ended up dribbling down his hairless chin in a messy jizz waterfall. Jamie had come so powerfully that his balls throbbed and felt drained.

Tyler humped Jamie’s leg rapidly, small needy sounds escaping him with every brush of his cock against Jamie’s hairy calf. When Jamie’s softening cock finally slipped from his slack lips, Tyler pressed his face into Jamie’s thigh and came with a heartfelt groan of his own. The pressure in the pit of his stomach burst and liquid bliss filled Tyler’s every muscle. His hands gripped Jamie’s thighs tightly as he spilled his passion.

Jamie felt Tyler’s cock jerk against his skin, and then ribbons of spunk hit his leg to drip wetly through his leg hair. Maybe not the best sensation in the world, but Jamie could care less. He smiled dopily instead, high on the endorphins and just so goddamn happy. He’d fantasized about this moment for way too long, ever since he met Tyler at the All Star Game, in fact, and the reality was so much better than the dream.

Tyler finally sat back on his heels, and swiped a hand over the mess on his chin, a small sheepish look on his face. “Sorry about that…” Tyler started, but Jamie halted his words with a finger over his lips.

“No, apologies, Tyler. That was hot as fuck,” Jamie grinned. “ _You_ were hot as fuck.” Tyler’s cheeks turned pink immediately, and he ducked his head to hide his reaction from Jamie. “No, Tyler, don’t be embarrassed. Really, you were perfect.” Jamie offered a hand to help Tyler up and onto the sofa beside him. He kissed Tyler lightly on the mouth. Tyler deepened the kiss immediately, and Jamie wrinkled his nose at the taste of his own come in Tyler’s mouth. The taste faded rapidly though as they continued to kiss. 

Eventually, they pulled apart and Tyler yawned hugely. Jamie laughed, feeling tired and sated himself. “Gonna spend the night with me, Tyler?”

Tyler watched Jamie’s expression carefully, gauging his sincerity. “Do you want me to? You don’t want to be alone to freak out after your first gay experience?” His tone was teasing, but his eyes were serious, testing Jamie’s reactions to what had just happened between them.

Jamie smiled, open and honest. “Nope. Not gonna freak out. It was good. Really good.” He brushed the back of his fingers lightly down Tyler’s cheek.

Tyler beamed back at him. “Then, yeah, I’d be happy to spend the night.”

“C’mon, then. I definitely need to clean up a bit before I sleep.” Jamie looked meaningfully down at his lap and leg. Tyler giggled, a happy, carefree sound, and Jamie found it impossible not to smile, too.

Laughing and jostling, arms wrapped around each other, they made their way down the hall to Jamie’s room. Jamie couldn’t resist letting his arm slide around Tyler’s slim waist; it just felt _right_ to settle it there. Tyler turned his head and looked up at Jamie, the slight height difference more noticeable since they were side by side. There was something lazy and content in Tyler’s eyes, and Jamie found that oddly appealing. Jamie squeezed his arm tighter around Tyler’s waist. After sharing such an intense moment with Tyler, he wanted to keep Tyler close.

When they entered Jamie’s bedroom, Tyler didn’t waste a second before falling on the large bed, his naked body stretched like a work of art on the dark blue bed cover. Tyler’s skin was pale, and it seemed even more so when framed by dark colors. His cock was soft and delicate-looking between his muscular legs, come matting the dark blond hair on his groin. Tyler’s face was relaxed, his expression sated, a delighted smile playing over his lips, and Jamie thought he looked like an angel, curls a messy halo around his face. Tyler sighed softly, flexing the arches of his big, veiny feet. He was just so, so gorgeous in every sense of the word, and Jamie was absolutely taken with him. When Tyler opened his eyes and looked back at Jamie with that lazy, happy smile on his lips, Jamie felt his heart leap.

“Caught you staring,” Tyler teased, voice sounding so much softer than his usual deep rumble.

Jamie chuckled in answer, cheeks reddening. “Yeah, how can I not? You’re just…I...I’ll go get a wet towel to wipe us down. Be right back,” Jamie found himself saying.

Jamie turned quickly to head to the bathroom, lips pressed tightly together to keep himself from saying something stupid and too...creepy. Now that he’d enjoyed Tyler’s mouth, seen how passionate and _dirty_ Tyler could be, Jamie wanted more. In fact, he wanted it all. Jamie felt himself blushing mightily as he ran the taps, waiting for the water to warm. There was just something powerful and a little bit primitive about being _the first_ , and Jamie loved the idea of being the one who got to claim, no, got to _take_ Tyler’s anal virginity. He splashed water on his face hoping to cool his cheeks. He knew that thought made him sound possessive and lecherous, but Jamie liked the idea of having a part of Tyler that no one else, not even Brownie, would ever have. Jamie soaked Tyler’s washcloth in warm water then flipped it back to cold so he could scrub his cheeks again.

Eventually, the cold water helped clear his head, and Jamie warmed the water once again, wiping himself off quickly before heading back to the bedroom. Tyler was already settled underneath the sheets, clearly unbothered by his sticky crotch.

What a little heathen! Jamie could imagine him jerking off in bed, hand a furious blur over his cock, biting his lips as the pleasure became too intense. He would, no doubt, come in his fist, and then perhaps lick his own come off his fingers before going to sleep! It seemed like he loved the taste of come, judging by the way he had swallowed down Jamie’s load without any qualms. Jamie felt hot tendrils of need make their way down to his cock. Heaving a mental sigh, he forced his thoughts away from that train of thought.

Jamie slipped underneath the covers, the movement of his body jostling Tyler out of his doze. He moaned and for some reason, the little sound went straight to Jamie’s dick. Jamie spooned Tyler from behind, settling his crotch right up against the meat of Tyler’s ass, before reaching around him and applying the wet towel to his groin. It was almost dark in the bedroom, but there was a bit of light filtering between the curtains, and Jamie decided to push the sheets away a bit to see what he was doing. He needed to see for practical reasons, but part of him just wanted to see Tyler naked once more.

Tyler shivered as the cold air hit him. He could feel Jamie’s massive body encircling him from all sides, and boy was it a turn on! Tyler could also feel the heavy weight of Jamie’s semi-hard cock against his ass. Tyler bit his lip, fighting the need to whimper. He looked down as Jamie rubbed the wet towel over his crotch; the sensation was warm and pleasant on the sensitive skin of his dick. His cock looked a bit pitiful, resting in Jamie’s huge hands, but the heat and gentle stroking made Tyler forget his shame entirely. When Jamie whispered against his ear, “So pretty, Seggy. Just wanted to see you one more time,” Tyler couldn’t suppress his moan.

“You love that, don’t you?” Jamie asked as he continued to caress Tyler. Jamie found himself unable to stop, letting his hand move up to rub against Tyler’s rock hard abs. He could feel the bumps and ridges underneath that silky skin, and in response, Tyler’s muscles contracted sharply. Tyler’s still swollen lips fell open, and he sighed, nestling deeper into Jamie’s hold and pushing his ass back against Jamie’s crotch more insistently. Jamie tightened his arm; how was he going to get any sleep with such temptation in his bed?

“Yeah, love it. Love when you touch me. Been dreaming about this for so long,” Tyler whispered. He wanted Jamie so bad. He had desired and lusted after him hopelessly, wanted him more than anyone else he’d ever met. A big yawn cracked his jaw, and his eyelids felt weighted and heavy. As much as Tyler wanted to go on, move on to _more_ , right now, he felt dazed from his orgasm and so very sleepy. He took Jamie’s hand and squeezed. “Later, Jamie.”

Jamie felt like he’d been drenched by a cold shower, his passion cooled by Tyler’s obvious lack of interest. But as Tyler’s breath began to slow and steady into sleep, he conceded that Tyler was right. He wasn’t about to force Tyler if Tyler needed a break, so rest was the better choice. Jamie was disappointed; Tyler’s ass was so temptingly _right there_ , but he wasn’t a total selfish jerk—he could wait until they would both enjoy the experience to the fullest. He placed a sweet kiss on Tyler’s rugged jawline and turned away, tossing the towel on the bedside table. He rolled on to his other side, leaving them back to back and giving Tyler his space and rest.

He heard Tyler sigh, and a groping hand patted his hip. “No, come back, I want you to...hold me,” Tyler said in a small voice. Jamie smiled fondly in the dim light of the bedroom and turned back to cuddle him. Tyler was all hard, lean muscle, not an inch of fat on him, and Jamie felt the urge to protect him. He was on the verge of being too thin, and Jamie thought about taking care of him, cooking for him, and feeding him all sorts of things...other than his cock. Jamie’s breath caught in his throat as images of Tyler’s mouth on his shaft, barely able to fit a third of it in his mouth, filled his mind. He worked hard to chase the images away and nuzzled Tyler’s ear instead. “You’re scrawny. You need to put on a bit of weight. I’ll make pancakes for you tomorrow morning.”

Something warm tightened Tyler’s chest. Jamie made him melt, literally. “Yes, Jamie! I’d love that,” Tyler hummed. The fact that Jamie seemed to care about him made Tyler emotional. He drifted off to sleep with Jamie’s strong arms wrapped around his body. He felt secure and happy like he hadn’t been in a long while. It felt a tiny bit like winning the Stanley Cup, only instead of the frantic bubbling joy, the happiness he felt nestled in Jamie’s arms felt _real_ and lasting. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime in the middle of the night, Tyler woke in a sweat. He felt unbearably hot, and he suspected the dream he’d just woken from was responsible. In Tyler’s dream, Jamie had been sitting on the couch, his massive body bared in all of its mouth-watering perfection, fat cock dripping with wetness and sticking up in invitation. Jamie wasn’t nervous in Tyler’s dream, but instead all smug and knowing. He had that look on his face that made Tyler feel weak; generous lips slightly parted, dark eyes penetrating, long black hair pushed away from his forehead, and one eyebrow arched as he beckoned Tyler to come closer with his finger. Instead of getting on his knees and sucking Jamie’s cock like he had done earlier, Tyler simply straddled Jamie’s huge thighs and sank right onto his cock with a heartfelt cry.

And then, Tyler woke up hot, sweaty, and with a throbbing erection of his own. 

He pushed the sheets away from him and Jamie, by default, since Jamie was pressed right up against him, arm slung carelessly over his waist. The small movement pressed Tyler’s ass more tightly against Jamie, and the massive erection Jamie was sporting pressed right into his crease. A little huff of surprise escaped Tyler’s lips, and he found himself grinning delightedly. Jamie was right there, cock nestled between his asscheeks, demanding even in his sleep. It was so perfect, almost like a very sexy dream come true. Tyler wiggled his ass, enjoying the feel of Jamie’s dick sliding against his crease. 

Jamie grunted as he felt Tyler squirm. He blinked his eyes open, realization dawning that his cock was terribly hard and lodged firmly between Tyler’s heated cheeks. Jamie moved the arm he had around Tyler’s waist slowly over Tyler’s hip and thigh, displacing the last of the sheets in the process. In the low light of the bedroom, he could just catch glimpses of his cock disappearing between Tyler’s pert asscheeks. A sudden rush of embarrassed heat flooded Jamie before he turned away swiftly. “Sorry, Ty. Didn’t mean to,” he mumbled softly.

“No, no, Jamie,” Tyler hushed, rolling over so he could trace the powerful muscles in Jamie’s upper back. “Turn around, I wanna see you.” Jamie hesitated momentarily before putting his trust in Tyler and turning back. 

In the gloom, Jamie’s eyes were dark and mysterious, and Tyler couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him. As the kiss heated, Tyler let his hands trail down Jamie’s chest and slightly softened stomach to gently cover his shaft and cup his heavy ball sack. Jamie’s breath caught in his throat, and Tyler could feel his cock twitching in his grasp. Tyler wondered, heat simmering in his belly, what that huge length would feel like sheathed in his ass.

“Oh, God, Jamie, I want you. I want you to fuck me,” Tyler whispered, Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “D-do you still…want this?” 

Jamie felt all of his breath leave him in a rush before something raw took hold of him. He groaned and looped his hands around Tyler to grasp both of his asscheeks in his hands. He crushed Tyler against him, mouthing at the long column of Tyler’s throat with abandon, sucking wet kisses all over it. There it was; Tyler was asking for it, and how was Jamie possibly going to say no to that? 

“Fuck yes, I want this. Want to… Want to be your first; want you to be mine. God, I want to fuck you so bad.” Jamie hugged Tyler tight against him, burying his nose in his short curls and inhaling the rich, spicy musk of him. His scent was so quintessentially masculine, and Jamie had never wanted anyone so badly in all of his life. 

“Jamie,” Tyler moaned, rubbing their cocks together. The visual was out of this world hot; Jamie’s cock was so big that it dwarfed Tyler’s, and this left Tyler surprisingly turned on. He loved that Jamie was bigger than him in every aspect. His hands went to Jamie’s chest, circling his pecs lovingly and caressing his dark pink nipples with his thumbs. Jamie shivered, obviously turned on by the pleasure this gave him. “Have you ever done that to yourself?” Tyler asked breathlessly. 

“Yeah,” Jamie answered, reaching to do the same to Tyler. Tyler gasped, cock jerking against Jamie’s. “Oh, and you have too, haven’t you?” Tyler nodded excitedly. “You love it, huh?” Jamie teased. “What else do you like?” He pinched the pebbled buds, and Tyler arched against him. Jamie thought Tyler looked irresistible; his pupils were dilated, his lips were parted on excited pants, and his hair was tousled from sleep, one stray curl laying artfully over his forehead. He was overheated against Jamie, his body burning like a furnace and making Jamie sweat in turn. 

“Fuck, yeah. I love it. Ever since I met you, I’ve been imagining it was you doing it to me. I’ve been so naughty,” Tyler confessed, eyelashes fluttering. Seeing Tyler acting so coy yet so wanton at the same time drove Jamie nuts. He wanted Tyler to share all of his dirty fantasies with him. 

“Tell me, Tyler. What else have you done to yourself?” Jamie pressed, hands roaming restlessly over Tyler’s heated skin, massaging his hard-cut pecs in slow circles and pulling sharply on his nipples to elicit those wonderful whimpers from Tyler again. His hands drifted lower, eagerly exploring Tyler’s body. He reached for Tyler’s cock, but Tyler stopped him with a hand on his wrist. 

Jamie looked up, confused, as Tyler slightly lifted one of his legs and directed Jamie’s hand between his thighs. Jamie gasped and couldn’t resist pressing the pad of his index finger against Tyler’s taint and further back, against his tiny hole. “Holy fuck,” Jamie groaned, resting his forehead against Tyler’s. He was at a loss for words. There was barely any hair between Tyler’s cheeks, he was all smooth, and Jamie wanted to see what he looked like.

He moved away with one last squeeze to Tyler’s firm butt, sitting up to turn on the bedside lamp. Tyler squinted slightly, wrinkling his nose in the process, and Jamie found him so adorable that he pounced on him, kissing him breathless. “I want to see all of you, Ty. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, of course. I want you to see me.” Tyler drew Jamie’s unresisting hand back to his hole. “That’s where I want you, Jamie—eyes, hands, cock. I’ve fingered myself over and over again, imagining your hot eyes on me the whole time. Seeing how desperate I was for you,” Tyler murmured against Jamie’s ear. Tyler rocked against Jamie’s fingers, panting for more. 

Jamie looked almost startled before a hot flush spread over his cheeks and down his chest. “God, Tyler, that’s just so hot. Bet you’d love being watched, wouldn’t you? Would you put on a show for me? Fuck yourself on your fingers just as fast or slow as I told you to go? Would you do that for me, Tyler?”

“Oh, hell yeah!” Tyler squirmed trying to get Jamie to move his damn finger.

Jamie continued to lightly circle his index finger over Tyler’s hole. His touch was so light and delicate, it was almost as if Jamie was afraid to do something out of line, and it left Tyler feeling exquisitely sensitive. “Fuck, Jamie! I need your fingers in me. Do you, um, have any lube, maybe?” Tyler asked, hoping that Jamie was the kind of guy who prefered a lubed fist around his dick when he jerked off.

Jamie nodded, pupils blown wide. “Yeah, I do. Right in the drawer, by your side.” 

It was really happening! Jamie watched with bated breath as Tyler moved away to search through the bedside table. He got to feast his eyes on Tyler’s ass in the process, and Jamie was so excited that his heart thumped loudly in his ears. Tyler found a half used tube of lube and smiled mischievously at Jamie as if he had discovered one of Jamie’s little secrets. 

Tyler gave the lube to Jamie before lying back on the bed. He watched as Jamie stood on his knees, cock so hard that it bobbed as Jamie moved. Tyler took the opportunity to lift his legs out of the way, stretching them lewdly, and holding them with his forearms. The position was so exposed and open that Tyler felt incredibly slutty, but the sheer awe and want on Jamie’s face more than made up for any embarrassment. 

“Holy fuck!” Jamie breathed, pressing the heel of his palm against his cock. He couldn’t believe his eyes; Tyler truly was shameless. And hot. Really fucking hot.

Jamie’s eyes skimmed down Tyler’s body, visually savoring the feast before him. His gaze caught and held on Tyler’s flushed cock before trailing over his firm ball sack and down the pink line of flesh in the middle of his taint to his rosy hole below. His hole looked like a tightly furled flower. So tight, in fact, that Jamie had no idea how he was going to fit his cock in there. 

His gaze turned worried as he glanced up at Tyler. “Tyler, I really, really want to fuck you, but I don’t think I’m going to fit.” He tapped lightly at the pucker causing it to tighten reflexively. “You’re so tiny and tight.”

Tyler felt heat filling his cheeks. The way Jamie was talking about his hole and tapping on it was dirty on a whole other level, and it made something hot and needy twist in his stomach. He looked at Jamie from underneath his lashes, a bit worried himself now that he thought about it, but this didn’t stop him from really wanting Jamie’s big cock in him. 

Jamie’s doe eyes were so expressive, and Tyler could see just how uncertain Jamie was. “You’ll fit,” Tyler rasped, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “Besides, I trust you to stop if it hurts too much.” Jamie nodded frantic agreement. Tyler nodded back, resolved on this course of action; he didn’t care if it hurt a bit, all he wanted was Jamie. He wanted to have at least this one moment with his friend, captain, and teammate. 

He reassured Jamie and himself by adding, “That’s what the lube and stretching are for. Go slow and be thorough, use plenty of lube and we’ll be fine.” He nudged the lube at Jamie.

Jamie grabbed the tube, squirting a generous amount in his hand. He paused, looking between his palm full of slick and Tyler’s asshole. Tyler smiled fondly, endeared by Jamie’s fumbling. “Get a couple fingers really wet, then start by pushing in with one,” Tyler instructed gently.

Jamie did as ordered before angling himself down on the bed for a better view. “So gorgeous, Tyler. I guess I never really thought about it before, but you’re so sensitive here.” He pushed slightly against Tyler’s sphincter until his finger slid in with a wet glide, causing both men to hiss. “Oh, wow! You feel so soft inside…like, ugh, wet silk,” Jamie breathed out, swallowing down the saliva that had gathered in his mouth at the sight of his finger breaching Tyler’s hole. He pushed in as deeply as he could go before he pulled almost all the way out.

“God, Jamie, feels so good. More,” Tyler panted. Jamie’s fingers were fucking thick. _Just like the rest of him_ , Tyler thought with a blissful sigh. Jamie’s fingers felt so different from his own; thicker, but more blunt and intrusive, too. It was an incredibly intimate sensation, and Tyler could only imagine how much more raw it would feel when Jamie penetrated him. 

“Yeah,” Jamie agreed, pushing in and then hooking his finger slightly on the retreat to better savor the silken inner tissues. As his finger slid over a small bump, Tyler cried out sharply.

“Fuck, Jamie!”

“Oh, God. Did I hurt you?” Jamie pulled his finger out rapidly, causing another hiss.

“N-n-n-o,” Tyler whined. “Do it again, Jamie, do it again!”

“Oh? Oh-h-h,” Jamie breathed as he realized it was a good feeling and not a bad one. “Just let me….” He fumbled to add more lube to his finger before pressing in more confidently this time. Jamie experimented, thrusting and bending his finger, trying to duplicate the movement that had so delighted Tyler. A heartful, “fuck yeah,” was his reward when he finally found it again.

“More, Jamie! Gimme another finger,” Tyler demanded. Jamie pressed again on his prostate, and the feeling was out of this world pleasurable. His dick seemed directly connected to his prostate since waves of need instantly traveled through it when Jamie caressed that spot. Tyler immediately grabbed for his tightly drawn ball sack and gave it a sharp tug to keep his imminent orgasm at bay. He couldn’t suppress his moan as his eyes locked in a heated stare with Jamie’s. Jamie seemed truly fascinated. 

Jamie added more lube before sliding in a pair of fingers. Watching Tyler’s sex-flushed chest heave and his face scrunch in pleasure, straight eyebrows askew, made Jamie want to ravish Tyler. Tyler moaned, shamelessly rocking his hips and trying to get Jamie’s fingers deeper. “Feels so good, Jamie. You have such great hands. I’ve imagined you opening me up just like this, telling me all I can have was your fingers, and if I wanted to get off I needed to work for it. God, I’d come so hard, imagining myself trying to get off.”

“Fuck, Tyler!” Jamie groaned, pressing his cheek against Tyler’s calf. “You have such a dirty mind.” He twisted his fingers inside Tyler, savoring the soft sounds it drew forth.

“Mmm, yeah, Jamie,” Tyler sighed, losing track of the conversation as Jamie rubbed the magical spot again.

Jamie snorted. “Shameless, is what you are. Ready for another finger?”

“Mm-hm.” Tyler felt breathless and impossibly turned on as he rocked on Jamie’s fingers. A small whine left his throat when the fingers slid all the way out. “What? No! Come back!”

“Another finger, remember?” Jamie added more lube to his already wet fingers, wondering if there was such a thing as too much lube. Giving a mental shrug, he decided better safe than sorry, and Tyler had told him to be generous with the slick. The wet squelch that met his ears when he pushed the tips back in again was so obscene, but it was almost drowned out by Tyler’s breathy cry.

“Oh, fuck! Jamie, I think, I mean. Wow! That’s just, a lot,” Tyler’s voice was higher pitched than usual, hinting at discomfort. 

“Tyler? Is it too much?” Jamie froze, looking up desperately to check Tyler’s expression.

Tyler wiggled and panted, shifting uncomfortably before slowly relaxing when Jamie held perfectly still. He wrinkled his nose and frowned. “It’s, the stretch is kind of a lot, but the feeling of fullness...” Tyler moaned and rocked his pelvis, sliding Jamie’s fingers ever-so-slightly deeper. “Uhng!” Tyler shivered and arched a bit more. “Maybe, could you…?” Tyler broke off into a breathless noise as Jamie pulled his fingers back and then pushed them in just a bit deeper on the return.

Jamie watched, transfixed, as even the slightest movement on his part caused Tyler to react almost violently. Tyler shivered and arched, rocked and hissed, stilled and then repeated at the next twitch of Jamie’s fingers. It was absolutely mesmerizing, and Jamie felt like he could watch forever. It lasted until Jamie accidentally jabbed Tyler’s prostate, and Tyler almost flew off the bed, pulling Jamie’s fingers free from his ass.

“Fuck!” Tyler howled, as he finally collapsed back onto the bed. The pressure had been so intense that Tyler almost felt the need to pee. 

Jamie regarded the hot, sweaty mess that was Tyler, sides heaving from stimulation or emotion, Jamie couldn’t tell which. Finally, he decided it was best to ask. “Was that a good ‘fuck’ or a bad ‘fuck’?” 

Tyler huffed out an amused snort. “Good, overwhelming, but mostly good, I think.”

Jamie glared back. “You think? You’re not sure?”

Tyler rolled his eyes fondly. “Overwhelming, Jamie. It’s just so much. More than even I could imagine.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “I liked it though. Back to work, Jameson. I want more.” Tyler lay back, stretching his legs wide and giving full access to Jamie. 

“Bossy.” Jamie tried very hard not to sound too fond, and failed miserably. Obediently, he once again added lube to his fingers. He pushed them in slowly, savoring the sloppy sounds it made. “So wet, Tyler.” A trickle of lube dripped from Tyler’s hole as he pushed his fingers deeper. “God, look at you.” Tyler curled his torso up slightly so he could see where Jamie’s fingers breached him. The sight caused him to blush, throw his head back, and bare the long column of his throat. 

Jamie began thrusting his fingers slowly in and out, fucking Tyler with his hand. Tyler’s cock, which had softened slightly from the discomfort of the stretch, hardened with each gentle graze to his prostate. His cock drooled a steady stream of precome that pooled on his lower abs. When Tyler started to rock back and forth, adding his own momentum to Jamie’s thrusts, Jamie decided it was safe to ask, “What else do you need, Tyler? Want another finger or are you ready for my dick?”

“Oh, fuck, Jamie!” Tyler exclaimed, “Want your dick. Want to be one with you.” Tyler’s brown eyes sparkled amber in the lighting of the bedroom, and his soft lips were parted wetly; he looked absolutely desperate for Jamie.

Jamie’s heart leapt. Did Tyler know what these words did to him? He almost growled; his need burned so bright that he wondered if he wasn’t just going to empty himself into Tyler’s ass the moment he penetrated him. Jamie withdrew his fingers with a sloppy sound, lube dripping out of Tyler’s hot pink hole. Shifting to kneel up between Tyler’s thighs, Jamie quickly squirted another generous amount of lube in his palm before jacking off and coating his cock.

Fucking hell, Jamie was hot. _Seriously_. Tyler had never laid eyes on a guy who turned him on to this degree. Despite his youthful appearance, Tyler thought Jamie looked hot and manly. His thick, dark hair framed his face, making him look wild, almost beastly. His full, red lips, plumped from their passionate kisses, parted slightly. With every tug on his dick, the massive muscles in Jamie’s forearms flexed and shifted, and Tyler wondered what he had done to deserve such a god. Everything about Jamie made Tyler sweat.

As Jamie continued to loom above him and jerk that giant cock, his dark eyes pinned Tyler in place, all of that heated desire focused solely on him. Tyler’s asshole clenched instinctively, wanting Jamie inside. Lube squirted out of his hole, and he couldn’t believe how filthy it sounded. Tyler wanted to close his legs, hide from that penetrating gaze, but his current position left him no cover; all he could do was squeeze his knees.

“Fuck, Tyler, you’re dripping all over my bed sheets. Maybe I used too much lube?” Jamie flushed, letting out a nervous chuckle.

“I don’t mind being wet for you, Jamie,” Tyler purred, “I want, I need….” Tyler let his fingers drift down to his hole and spread the wetness up and down his taint. Tyler bit his lip, massaging his asshole with renewed intensity by rubbing his whole hand over it.

Jamie let go of his diamond-hard cock to reach out and trace a finger down down the same path, pushing Tyler’s hand away. He felt as if he had been hit by a truck. Hearing Tyler say it, practically beg for his cock… Jamie could wait no longer; he nestled himself between Tyler’s legs, holding them underneath the knees. Jamie growled as his dick touched Tyler’s slick perineum, and he couldn’t control the impulse to rub against it. Tyler whined a deeply needy sound.

“Tyler!” Jamie hissed. Thrusting his hips faster, delirious with pleasure, Jamie could feel Tyler’s pucker catching on every glide of his cock.

“Ah, J-Jamie,” Tyler stuttered, “Just, please, get your cock in me. I can’t take it any longer! Fuck me, please, Jamie.” Tyler no longer cared how desperate he sounded. He caught Jamie’s eyes before reaching up to grab Jamie’s face, pulling him down and capturing his lips in a hungry kiss. Their tongues tapped and tangled messily, wet and steamy and wild, leaving traces of saliva on cheeks and chins. 

Jamie smiled fiercely at Tyler before kneeling up again. It took him a moment to figure out how to best arrange Tyler’s long legs before he finally decided to brace one foot against his shoulder and wrap the other leg around his waist. Taking hold of his cock, he directed the tip to Tyler’s hole. 

“Ready?” Jamie asked. Tyler nodded, and there was so much trust and desire in his beautiful eyes that it stole Jamie’s breath. Jamie wanted to make this so good for him. “Tell me if it hurts, ok?” Tyler’s small “ok” was the final agreement Jamie needed before he started to press in. 

Tyler was well lubed, and his hole was well stretched, so Jamie had no problem passing through his rim, but the reflexive tightening had Jamie’s eyes nearly crossing. “Relax, Tyler. Please! Or this is going to be over before we even get started.” Jamie’s voice was desperate as he reached for the base of his cock, squeezing tightly in an effort to hold himself back.

Tyler shivered against Jamie, panting openly as he tried to relax and take Jamie’s cock. His thigh squeezed hard around Jamie’s waist. “Oh, God, Jamie! You’re so _big_ ,” Tyler rasped, trying his best to stay calm. It felt as if he was being split in two. Jamie’s cock seemed at least twice as large as Tyler knew it actually was.

“Ah! And you’re so tight,” Jamie said through gritted teeth. He’d never felt such a grip around his cock, and he wondered if he was gonna last more than a minute. After a long moment of perfect stillness and deep breathing on both sides, Tyler finally relaxed enough for Jamie to slide a little deeper. 

“Tyler? Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?” Jamie’s voice sounded strained.

“No-o-o,” Tyler’s voice quivered slightly. “Keep going.” 

Jamie pushed in further, and the over-full feeling in Tyler’s ass intensified. Tyler whimpered, the sensation so intense he couldn’t tell if it was pleasurable or painful. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes, but he fought to stay relaxed, knowing that it would be worth it in the end.

“Ty,” Jamie started, but a small roll of Tyler’s hips had Jamie slipping deeper. A wave of heat flashed through Tyler as Jamie’s cock brushed his prostate. Tyler shouted wordlessly causing Jamie to pull back immediately.

“No, fuck, Jamie!” Tyler squeezed his leg tightly around Jamie’s hips, trapping him in place. “It’s good. Just intense. Please, keep going?” 

“If you’re absolutely sure,” Jamie stared at him for a long moment before slowly pushing back in. Tyler’s stomach was quivering, his legs were shaking, and his toes were curling so tightly that he could barely feel them anymore. Jamie’s cock felt endless, and by the time he was buried balls deep, Tyler’s rim was so stretched out that it throbbed. Leaning forward, Jamie steadied himself above Tyler, elbows braced to either side of his head. He searched Tyler’s face for any sign that he should stop.

He grasped Tyler’s face between his hands, stroking his baby soft cheeks with his thumbs. Noticing the dampness at the wrinkled corners of Tyler’s eyes, his heart jammed tight in his throat. “Tyler, are you hurt?” Tyler opened his eyes and smiled faintly. 

“I’m ok. It’s just,” Tyler licked his lips, looked down and away, unable to meet Jamie’s dark brown—almost black—eyes. “I love it, Jamie. Love having you inside me. It feels,” Tyler paused as his hole spasmed around Jamie’s girth, dragging groans from both of them. Jamie panted heavily as the pressure around his cock tightened and released. “It’s so intense, so powerful,” Tyler whispered. “I’m glad it’s you.” Tyler ducked his chin and buried his face, trying to hide his pink cheeks. 

Jamie’s heart swelled with fondness at Tyler’s admission, and he couldn’t resist placing a soft kiss on Tyler’s forehead, lips brushing on a short stray curl. “Powerful, huh?” Jamie pulled back enough to rock his hips slowly. He shifted the weight to one arm, freeing up a hand to reach down and tweak Tyler’s nipple.

Tyler arched and gasped, his eyes flying open to meet Jamie’s. He could feel Jamie’s cock throbbing deep inside him, and it was such a sensual overload. Tyler’s cock, trapped between their abs, jerked and leaked precome.

“You like having my cock in your ass, don’t you?” Jamie teased gently, lips pressed against Tyler’s reddened ear. He took Tyler’s hand in his and guided it down to where they were so intimately linked. Tyler’s rim was sloppy wet and so was Jamie’s cock, and it was pure sin. They both moaned in synch as Jamie started a slow grind. 

Tyler felt surrounded by Jamie; Jamie’s cock filling him and stimulating him from the inside, even as his bigger body pinned and surrounded him on the outside. 

“Aren’t you a greedy boy, Seggy? Should have known that you’d be a cockhungry bottom,” Jamie mused. All of his filters were gone, and he couldn’t seem to keep his thoughts in his head. Tyler was driving him absolutely wild and having him like this, for the first time ever, emboldened Jamie.

Tyler lifted his head to look straight into Jamie’s large eyes, losing himself in their dark depths. “Fuck yeah, Jamie! I’m greedy. For you. Want you to claim me.”

Jamie growled. Tyler’s words roused that possessive urge he’d tried so hard to suppress, and it was the spark he needed to start moving inside of Tyler with clear purpose.

Tyler wrapped both legs tightly around Jamie’s thick waist. Refusing to lie passively while Jamie fucked him, he rocked up to meet every thrust, using his calves and thighs and glutes to pull Jamie deeper. “Fuck, Jamie! So good! I want more!” Tyler’s words were punctuated by Jamie’s thrusts. 

Jamie looked at his lover, his body all flushed with need, chiseled pecs and rock hard cock shaking with the impact of his savage thrusts, and it was all too much for Jamie. He reached down to wrap a hand around Tyler’s pretty cock, allowing the motion of their bodies to slide it through his hand. The sounds of his ball sack slapping Tyler’s buttocks and their harsh moans, filled Jamie’s ears. 

“You’re mine, Tyler,” Jamie growled. 

“Ja-mie!” Tyler’s voice broke in the middle of his whispered exhalation. Tyler buried his hands in Jamie’s hair, tilting Jamie’s face until they stared intensely into each other’s eyes. 

“Tyler, fuck, you’re gonna make me come,” Jamie rasped. He bent down to latch onto one of Tyler’s sensitive nipples, sucking strongly. Coupled with Jamie’s passionate declaration that was all it took for Tyler to seize mercilessly around Jamie’s cock and come.

“Ahhhnn, Jaiiiiime!” Tyler wailed, his vision momentarily going white. His cock pulsed as burst after burst of come spurted out, coating their stomachs with hot, milky streaks.

A heartbeat later, Jamie tensed, hugging Tyler even closer before spilling inside Tyler’s ass with a harshly groaned, “Tyler!” To Tyler’s shocked delight, he felt Jamie’s hot seed fill him. He felt claimed in the most intimate of ways, Jamie’s mark left deep inside of him. 

Jamie sagged into Tyler’s embrace; there was barely enough strength left in his arms to keep him from crushing Tyler entirely. Tyler pulled him all the way down, enjoying for a moment Jamie’s big body pressing him into the mattress. He wrapped both arms around Jamie and just held him, nuzzling his neck and pressing soft kisses to the galaxy of faint freckles on his shoulder.

When awareness returned, Jamie pulled back, “Fuck, babe. Are you okay? Am I crushing you?”

“Nah, it’s all good, Jamie,” Tyler reassured him, but Jamie still pulled out, and rolled to the side, his softened cock slipping out of Tyler’s very wet hole with a squelching noise. Tyler shivered from oversensitivity and the sudden chill. He could feel Jamie’s come trickling down the inside of his thighs. He didn’t have long to suffer though as Jamie immediately manhandled him until he was curled against Jamie’s side, his head resting on Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie wrapped his arms around his shoulders, keeping him grounded and making him feel protected, _cherished_. “That was perfect, Tyler. _You_ were, perfect,” Jamie’s voice was barely a whisper against his temple. “I don’t think once will be enough for me.”

As Jamie’s words registered in Tyler’s head, Tyler’s heart filled with so much joy that he felt as if it was going to burst out of his chest. Jamie wanted this, wanted  _ him  _ again! “I’m totally onboard for that,” he muttered, pressing a small kiss to Jamie’s chest.

Jamie smiled, charmed by Tyler’s response. “Maybe, like on a regular basis?” Jamie asked.

“Maybe…” Tyler grinned up at Jamie, his eyes twinkling with happiness and mischief.

“Hmm, perhaps there’s something I can do to convince you?” Jamie’s hand slid down Tyler's shoulder, and over his hip, coming to rest on his asscheek and giving it a soft squeeze. Tyler gasped as a thin trickle of lube and come dribbled from his ass. Jaime paused to check his expression.

“Just,” Tyler flushed, “felt you leaking out of me.” He took Jamie’s hand in his, tangled their fingers, and directed it between his legs as he had done at the very beginning of their adventure. “I’m so full of you, Jamie,” Tyler whispered. 

Jamie groaned, eyes heavy lidded and sensual, as he gently probed at Tyler’s hole. He pushed the tip of one finger in, holding it there. “Good. I think,” Jamie took a deep breath, “I think that’s the way it should be.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading our story; we hope you enjoyed it. We cherish comments and kudos, so if you liked it, we'd love to hear from you!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave us a comment if you’re enjoying this story so far! There is much more to come as Tyler and Jamie are not done with their exploration. ;)


End file.
